Problem: Stephanie did 18 more jumping jacks than Umaima at night. Stephanie did 47 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Umaima do?
Solution: Stephanie did 47 jumping jacks, and Umaima did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $47 - 18$ jumping jacks. She did $47 - 18 = 29$ jumping jacks.